Once Again
by MelusinaHP
Summary: Harry has a really, really bad day.


Once again, Harry found himself in the graveyard in the grounds of the old Riddle house. Once again, he was at Voldemort's mercy. He sat on his knees before the Dark Lord. The pouring rain had flattened his hair against his face. He could feel the wet mud beneath his legs seeping in through his robes. His vision was obscured by blood that pulsed from the wound gaping in the spot where his scar had been. He was cold, dizzy and in horrific pain. The bodies of his beloved friends lay scattered around him. All his darkest fears had become realities.

Voldemort was pointing his wand directly at Harry's forehead. He laughed, slowly, in his cold, high voice. "And now, Potter, our little game ends once and for all. You now see, I presume, that your pitiful emotions were no match for my great powers. In the end, you are meeting your death on your knees, at my feet. Prepare yourself, Potter. Prepare yourself for death."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut against the green light he knew was coming. He heard Voldemort say the words, " i _Avada Kedavra! /_i ". The light was so bright it shone through his eyelids, delving deep into his mind, eclipsing all thought. Simultaneously, he was deafened by an eruption of sound that jolted through his entire being.

Bang!

Harry's eyes flew open.

Bang! Bang!

He rubbed them, and then yawned and stretched as much as he could in the confines of the tiny cupboard. His head was throbbing. What a weird dream, he'd had. What a long, involved and amazingly complex dream.

Bang! Fists were banging on the cupboard door. "Harry! Get out here and make breakfast, you lazy good-for-nothing."

Sleepily, and with the remnants of the dark dream clinging to his consciousness, he pulled on his glasses, pushed open the cupboard door and climbed out. His mother stood outside, pushing her long red hair out of her face, which was swollen from last night's eight pints of cider. "You planning on sleeping all day, Harry? Get in the kitchen. Your father and I want some eggs. And toast. And bacon, make it dead crispy this time." She shuffled ahead of him into the kitchen.

Harry followed. His father was sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands. "Good morning, Harry," he muttered, running his fingers through his dirty, black hair and then rubbing them against the stubble on his jaw. "We had a late night. Your mother and I could use some breakfast."

"I'm about to make it," said Harry. He went into the kitchen, popped some bread into the toaster and broke some eggs into the rusty frying pan. The sink was filled with grey water and filthy dishes. The lino on the floor was cracked and peeling up at the edges. He attempted to turn on the stove, only to find that it didn't work. "Did you pay the gas bill, Dad?"

James shook his head. "I'm expecting a giro this week. I'll get it reconnected when the money comes." Harry sighed.

There was a knock at the front door. Harry went to answer it. He opened it to find his Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley standing there expectantly. Petunia swooped down on him, looking at his face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "How are you, sweetie? Have they fed you today? You look peaky. Are you coming down with something?"

"Leave him alone, Petunia," snarled Lily. "He's fine. You're always fussing over him. You're going to turn him soft."

Petunia glared at her sister and gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, before following Lily and Vernon into the kitchen. Harry was left alone in the cramped hallway with Dudley. His cousin glowered at him. "My mom might think you're special, but I know you're nothing but a skinny, whiny little git."

"Piss off, Dudley," said Harry, turning away from his cousin. Dudley drew back his arm and then thrust his fist forwards into the side of Harry's face. Harry lost his balance and fell. His temple smacked into the doorknob.

Bang!

Harry squinted as his eyes adjusted. His ears were filled with a roaring sound. Hands grabbed him and pulled at him. He was in the Gryffindor common room. "We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"

Harry looked around; there was Ginny running towards him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" shrieked a high-pitched voice. Hermione stormed over and yanked Ginny away from him.

"Eh?" said Harry, dazed.

"I'm one of your best friends! I'm the one who's shared all your adventures, who's always by your side, who knows your deepest thoughts and feelings, yet you're kissing this little slut instead of me?"

"Jeeze, Hermione, I had no idea you felt this way," stammered Harry.

"Slut?" cried Ginny. "How dare you, you dried up pre-spinsterish, frizzy-haired nerd-girl! It's been clear since the beginning that Harry and I were going to end up together. If you couldn't see it, then you must be some kind of an idiot!"

"Idiot? Me? I was almost in Ravenclaw, bitch!" Hermione pointed her wand at a cauldron sitting on the floor by the window. " i _Wingardium Leviosa! /_i she cried. The cauldron floated into the air. Hermione then pointed her wand at Ginny. " i _Oppugno! /_i "she screamed. The cauldron shot across the room towards Ginny. Ginny ducked, and it slammed straight into Harry's head.

Bang!

Harry was on his knees again, his face buried in his hands, his brain aching as though someone had been trying to pull it from his skull.

"Get up!" said Snape sharply. "Get up! You are not trying, you are making no effort. You are allowing me access to memories you fear, handing me weapons! You need to concentrate."

Harry stood up again, his heart thumping wildly. "I'm trying," he said angrily, "but you're not telling me how!"

"Manners, Potter," said Snape dangerously. "Now, I want you to close your eyes."

"I won't!" shouted Harry. "I don't like this, and it's giving me a terrible headache!"

Snape stalked towards him. "You will do as you are told," he said evenly. He grabbed Harry by the back of his robes and yanked him over towards his desk. "I have put up with your insolence long enough, Potter. It is time that you receive a proper punishment." He bent Harry's body forwards, so his stomach was pressing against the quills and pieces of parchment that littered the desk. He felt Snape lifting his robes and pulling down his underwear. The cold air of the room raised goose bumps on his buttocks. Snape grasped Harry's wrists together and held them against the desk above Harry's head with one hand. With his other hand he began to part his own robes.

The door flew open and a tall man with long black hair swept into the room. "I always suspected you were a nonce, Snivellous."

Snape pulled sharply away from Harry. "Black!" he spat. "What are you doing out of your hidey-hole?"

"I've come to visit my godson. And just in time, by the look of things."

"You always did have terrible timing," sneered Snape.

Harry stood up and turned around, straightening his clothing.

Sirius glowered at Snape. "If I ever hear that you're giving Harry a hard time again, you'll have me to answer to."

"How touching," said Snape. "But surely Potter would prefer a protector who is capable of venturing out into the world more than once a year."

"Are you calling me a coward?" roared Sirius, pulling out his wand.

Snape pulled out his own wand and pointed it at Sirius. The two men stood immobile with Harry between them. Simultaneously, they shouted their hexes at each other.

" i _Expelliarmus!_ /i " cried Snape.

" i _Stupefy! /_i " shouted Sirius.

Snape's spell bounced harmlessly off the wall, while Sirius's spell hit home. Snape flew backwards across his desk, scattering inkbottles and parchment, and landed, with a thunk, behind it.

Sirius pulled Harry into his arms. "Are you all right?" he asked, looking deep into Harry's eyes.

"I'm fine," said Harry. "He didn't hurt me. You arrived just in time."

Sirius hugged him and stroked his back, tenderly. "No one will ever hurt you again, James, I mean, Harry. Not if I have anything to do with it."

Harry sighed and rested his head against Sirius's muscular chest. He could hear his godfather's heart beating wildly.

Sirius took Harry's face in his hands. "Come away with me, Harry. We'll run off together, just the two of us." He let go of Harry's face and pulled his arm. He pulled Harry up the stairs, into the Entrance Hall, and out through the front door. Buckbeak was standing outside, munching contentedly on a dead rat.

Sirius bent down and gave Harry a long, tender kiss with lots of tongue. "I'll protect you, and you can heal my wounds, my deep, deep wounds, with blow jobs and anal sex." Sirius leapt onto Buckbeak's back. The Hippogriff reared, and Sirius held on to him by the feathers on the back of his neck. "Come on, Harry! Jump on!"

Harry ran towards Buckbeak and threw himself onto the beast's back. He wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist, as Buckbeak ran and took off into the air. They soared up, up into the sky, high above Hogwarts. Harry felt blissfully happy, until Buckbeak attempted a loop the loop, and he fell off. Harry plummeted downwards, kicking his legs and waving his arms, helplessly. The ground seemed to fly up at him, and eventually he met it with a…

Bang!

He was running through the rain. In the distance he could see a fat castle perched upon a hill, towering over the city. A long, grassy park stretched out to his left. He bumped into a strange man. "Come oan, get aff!" the man yelled. "Ye aff yer heid, ye bampot?"

"Sorry," said Harry rushing away. He saw a small café up ahead and ducked inside it. He shook his head to get some of the water out of his sodden hair. Exhausted, he wandered over to a table and sat down. A waitress brought him a cup of coffee, which he drank greedily.

He noticed a blond woman sitting at a nearby table. She was scribbling madly away at a sheath of white, lined paper. A buggy containing a peacefully sleeping baby girl lay by her side.

"Oh my God," said Harry.

The woman looked up at him. "Yes?" she asked.

Harry leapt to his feet and ran out of the café. In his haste, he headed into the street and was immediately hit by a black cab.

Bang!

Harry got up. He was dazed. He groped forwards, and then he saw a strange and terrible thing. Gollum on the edge of the abyss was fighting like a mad thing with an unseen foe.

The fires below awoke in anger, the red light blazed. Suddenly, Harry saw Gollum's long hands draw upwards to his mouth; his white fangs gleamed, and then snapped as they bit. Frodo gave a cry, and there he was, fallen upon his knees at the chasm's edge. Gollum held aloft the ring. It shone now as if verily it was wrought of living fire.

"Precious, precious, precious!" Gollum cried. And with that, he stepped too far, and then with a shriek he fell. At the very last second he grabbed a hold of Harry's ankle and pulled him down with him. They hurtled towards the fire, until they landed with a…

Bang!

Harry stood up and brushed himself off. He was standing on the rocky outcropping of a cliff. It was unbearably hot. He noticed an elegant looking blond woman leaning lazily against the cliff face, twirling a pen in her hand. She had pointy horns and a long, red tail.

"What the Hell?" yelled Harry.

"Good guess," said the woman, and then she disappeared in a puff of smoke with a loud…

Bang!

Harry was lying flat on his back in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. The grass felt soft and cool beneath his head.

"You fell of your broom, again?" drawled a voice. "You must be the worst flier Hogwarts has ever seen, Potter."

Harry looked up and saw Draco Malfoy hovering on his broom a few feet away.

"Piss off, Malfoy," he said. "I could out-fly you if I were backwards and blindfolded."

"You want to bet," sneered Draco.

"You're on!" said Harry getting up and leaping onto his broom.

They both zoomed upwards simultaneously. Unfortunately, Harry veered left as Draco veered right, and they collided and fell to the ground in a heap.

"Get off of me, Malfoy!" shouted Harry.

"You get off of me, Potter!" Draco shouted back.

And then, all of a sudden, they were kissing, passionately and sloppily. Harry could feel Draco's arousal hard against his thigh. He gasped and slid his hand downwards to stroke it through Draco's robes. Draco moaned and slid his fingers into Harry's hair.

But there were other hands on Harry's body, caressing him. "Mind if I join in?" whispered Blaise into Harry's ear.

And then, yet more hands were scrabbling against his chest, trying to pull his robes over his head. "I can't believe you were going to leave me out of this," complained Ron. "I mean, I am your best friend."

Soon, Theodore, Dean, Cho, Professor McGonnagall, and Lupin arrived. They all writhed about together in a glorious heap. Everything was going swimmingly until Hagrid showed up. He pushed his way into the pile, and suddenly Harry realised that he couldn't breath, there was too much weight on top of him. He struggled and cried out, but to no avail. He pushed up at the wriggling bodies, which were crushing him, until the strength in his arms gave out. They all fell back downwards on top of him with a…

Bang!

He was back in the graveyard, back at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort was laughing manically and pointing his wand at Harry.

"Oh, for fuck's sake," said Harry. "Just go ahead and do it already."


End file.
